ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos
|image=Barbatos_1st_Form_Front.png;Form 1 (Front) Barbatos_1st_Form_Rear.png;Form 1 (Rear) Barbatos_2nd_Form_Front.png;Form 2 (Front) Barbatos_2nd_Form_Rear.png;Form 2 (Rear) Barbatos_3rd_Form_Front.png;Form 3 (Front) Barbatos_3rd_Form_Rear.png;Form 3 (Rear) Barbatos_4th_Form_Front.png;Form 4 (Front) Barbatos_4th_Form_Rear.png;Form 4 (Rear) |transformable=No |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |namesake=Barbatos |designation=ASW-G-08 |OfficialName=Gundam Barbatos |era=Post Disaster |series=Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS~1 |mechdesigner=Naohiro Washio |operator=Chryse Guard Security, Tekkadan |pilot=Mikazuki Augus |headheight=18.0 |emptyweight=28.5 |armor=Nano Laminated Armor |powerplant=Ahab Reactor x 2 |armaments=Gauntlet |SpecEquip=Backpack Arm Alaya-Vijnana System |OptionalEquip=Mace Long Sword Smoothbore Gun Wire Claw GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III }} The ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos is the main mobile suit of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Barbatos is one of 72 "Gundam" frames that was produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago.Gundam.Info English Profile http://en.gundam.info/topics/white/46763?region=all&cat=&bigcat= Chryse Guard Security used it as a power reactor. G-Tekketsu Main Site http://g-tekketsu.com Aside from the fact that its Ahab Reactors were still functional, this was done mainly because Barbatos' cockpit was missing when it was found,Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.10.08 Entry | Link: [ http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1811] and a new one similar to the one used by the CGS mobile workers had to be installed prior to its redeployment by the 3rd Group.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 2 Poor maintenance over the centuries since the Calamity War has degraded the Barbatos' armor and full combat potential.Gundam.Info Profile http://www.gundam.info/topic/13482 This is later rectified by Teiwaz technicians, who not only restore the Barbatos to its original look, but also return its performance close to the original. Gundam units like the Barbatos are able to achieve a high energy output because they possess two Ahab Reactors.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Frame profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/14.htmlHigh Grade 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=377864#p377864 However because it is difficult to keep them in parallel operation, only a total of 72 Gundam frames were ever produced. The burden experienced by the pilot is high as a result of the high output and maneuverability; however it's mitigated by the implementation of Inertial Control due to the use of Ahab Particles generated from the reactor when a phase transition occurs inside its vacuum device. The cockpit structure is positioned in front of the reactor to take advantage of this. Among the same frame machines, Barbatos has been adjusted for an emphasis on versatility, it has the potential to adapt to every circumstance by performing exchanges of all sorts of equipment. It can also use weapons and armor from defeated enemies to improve its fighting capabilities. Armaments ;*Mace :A huge physical weapon made from a rare alloy with high hardness that is also used in mobile suit frames. As mobile suits use Nano Laminated Armor for protection, such striking weapons are considered to be effective. The centre of the mace features a pile driver mechanism that fires a large spiked metal rod when activated. The Mace can be stored on the backpack arm when not in use. ;*Long Sword :A mobile suit-use sword shaped like a katana, it is created in the factory within Teiwaz's base, Saisei. It shows its superiority during localized attacks because it's easy to handle due to its lightweight. The sword's grip is later improved, it fits Barbatos' hands better and helps to minimize kinetic energy loss when using the weapon.1/100 Barbatos Model Kit manual | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=320#p379492 The long sword can be stored on the backpack arm when not in use. ;*Gauntlet :Already equipped when Barbatos was discovered on Mars. It is thought to be one of Barbatos' original equipment but it is not a complete certainty. ;*Smooth-bore Gun :A 300mm caliber rifle produced for use mainly in zero gravity environment and space, emphasis was placed on power rather than accuracy. It also has a 60mm machine-gun at the bottom. The Smooth-bore Gun is shown to be able to penetrate Nano Laminated Armor when fired in close range. It can be folded up and mounted to the suit's backpack arm when not in use. High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 1 manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 The unfolded gun can be used while still mounted thanks to the design of the backpack arms. ;*Wire Claw :A shooting claw weapon mounted on the left forearm that is used for restraining enemy mobile suits as well as for clinging to enemy vessels.High Grade 1/144 EB-5s Schwalbe Graze model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378290#p378290 It was taken from Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :Same close combat weapon as used by Graze. Because MS are protected by Nano Laminated Armor, direct blows are considered to be extremely effective during MS battle. The Battle Axe is an equipment developed for MS battle. ;*JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III :A long distance transport craft/booster used for transporting containers and mobile suit. It can travel at extremely high speeds and thus traverse great distances in just a short amount of time. It was used by Mikazuki and Nadi to catch up to the Isaribi because they stayed behind at Saisei to help with the Barbatos' overhaul.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 11 Forms ;*1st Form :Barbatos was in this form when Maruba Arkay (CGS president) discovered it in Mars' desert 300 years after the Calamity War. Since its Ahab Reactors were still in an operational state it was used as the CGS HQ's power source until Mikazuki boarded it. At the time it did not have shoulder armor plating. ;*2nd Form :CGS was later reformed into Tekkadan, and prior to Tekkadan's departure to Earth, the Barbatos' 1st Form is fitted with the shoulder armor from the captured EB-06 Graze and becomes the 2nd form.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Barbatos Form 2 profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/01.php The Nano Laminated Armor that was on the main body was taken and painted on the shoulder armor, thus they have the white and blue color scheme. ;*3rd Form :After the battle with Gjallarhorn near the low orbit station, the Barbatos 2nd Form is equipped with the Wire Claw captured from EB-05s Schwalbe Graze (Gaelio's unit) to fix the damaged left forearm armor, becoming the 3rd Form. G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Barbatos Form 3 profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/01.php ;*4th Form :Barbatos' original form, it is reproduced by technicians at Teiwaz's base, Saisei, based on ancient materials from the time of the Calamity War that had been recorded in their database. The machine's weight balance is stabilized because of additional armaments. Thanks to the extensive overhaul and maintenance while at Saisei, the two reactors' output and operation rate are also improved. The Barbatos' performance is now close to its original, and Mikazuki is able to pilot it better than before. Special Equipment & Features ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :An organic device system that enhances spatial awareness of the pilot and improves their compatibility with the mobile suit. It is an old type of man-machine interface. Barbatos' frame supports the system and is required by the pilot in order to operate it. ;*Backpack Arm :There are two backpack arms on the Barbatos' back, one on either side of the back thruster. The backpack arms can mount weapons, and due to their flexible structure can allow some weapons, like the Smooth-bore Gun, to be used while still mounted. History Barbatos was one of the 72 Gundams utilized during the Calamity War 300 years prior. It was later discovered by Maruba Arkay in the Mars' desert and was recovered to serve as a power generator for Chryse Guard Security's base. The machine was taken out of the base by Mikazuki Augus during Gjallarhorn's assault. CGS, now Tekkadan, continues to improve the suit with parts and armor taken from Gjallarhorn's mobile suits. Out of all the 72 Gundam Frames produced, Barbatos is one of the 26 remaining Frames that have survived and are reported to be operational at the start of the events of Iron-Blooded Orphans. Picture Gallery BarbatosStatueA001.jpg|Gundam Barbatos statue unveiled at IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS press conference GundamFrameFront.png|Gundam Frame (Front) GundamFrameRear.png|Gundam Frame (Rear) BarbatosHeadA001.jpeg|Gundam Barbatos being used as a power reactor. Arhab Reactor Gundam Barbatos.JPG|Barbatos Ahab Reactor Pattern BarbatosAhabReactors.jpg|Barbatos' Ahab Reactors 09b79f028f22447827070fbd433a7741.jpg|The Barbatos in CGS base Gundam Barbatos Interface System.JPG|Barbatos Interface System Gundam Barbatos System.jpg|Control System of Barbatos|link=ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Barbatosvs_MobileSuits_GIF Iron blooded orphans_lkururugi customized.gif|Barbatos assaulting EB-06 Graze Gundam Defeated Graze.jpg|Graze Commander eliminated by Gundam Barbatos. Gundam Barbatos Cockpit.jpg|Mikazuki piloting the Barbatos. Gundam Barbatos Attack.jpg|Barbatos attacks. Barbatos Gundam_Vs_Crank _Zent_Graze_Lance Bash GIF Iron blooded orphans lkururugi (2).gif|Barbatos Gundam disorienting EB-06 Graze msgo (5)-noscale.jpg|Barbatos handling a Mace|link=ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Mobile-Suit-Gundam-Iron-Blooded-Orphans-Screenshot-01-600x338.jpg|Barbatos w/ right shoulder armor of Graze|link=ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Mobile Suit Gundam_Iron Blooded Orphans- LKururugi- Impaled EB-06 Graze 0958034530439853.jpg|Barbatos using the mace's pile driver to impale Crank's Graze (Episode 3) 20151016212110-23859.jpg|Barbatos 1st Form after defeated a Graze|link=ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Gundam Barbatos in space.jpg|Barbatos in space. 1447575165835.jpg|Barbatos wielding it's Smooth-bore Gun. Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Iron_Blooded_Orphans_Episod.jpg|Barbatos close up Barbatos Gundam Frame.jpg|The inner frame of Barbatos (1) 65756756.jpg|The inner frame of Barbatos (2)|link=ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos 635845017150770377-Gundam-Orphans-EP9-01.jpg|The inner frame of Barbatos (3)|link=ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos 635863068485086613-Gundam-Orphans-EP12-Gundam.jpg|close up|link=ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos 1111.jpg|Barbatos smashed down a Man Rodi|link=ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos barba.png|Close up of Barbatos while stabbing a Man Rodi barbatos-kutan.jpg|Barbatos using the Kutan Type-III Gundam-Iron-Blooded-Orphans-Ep-11-Img-0003.png|Barbatos almost get slashed by a Man Rodi|link=ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Gunpla and toys HG Gundam Barbatos.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 - ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos - Box art BarbatosGunplaA001.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA002.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA007.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA010.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA004.jpg|HG 1/144 Orphans Customize Parts 1 HG_Gundam_Barbatos_Kutan_Type-III.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 - Gundam Barbatos w/ Kutan Type-lll - Box art HGBarbatosLongRangeTransportBooster.jpg|HG 1/144 Barbatos with Long Range Transport Booster HG_Gundam_Barbatos_Clear_Color.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 - ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (Clear Ver.) - Box art GundamBarbatos-100.jpg|HGIBO 1/100 - ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos - Box art BarbatosGunplaA006.jpg|1/100 Gundam Barbatos and Inner Frame BarbatosGunplaA008.jpg|1/100 Gundam Barbatos and Inner Frame BarbatosGunplaA009.jpg|NXEDGE Style Gundam Barbatos Videos Notes & Trivia *Gundam Barbatos is the 8th unit among the 72 Gundams, as their names are derived from The Demons of Ars Goetia. In this case, Barbatos is the 8th Duke of Hell. *The Post Disaster Gundams' setup of using two reactors working in parallel to achieve a much higher output is similar to the Twin Drive System from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, where two reactors were used to achieve high output but achieving and keeping that sync was difficult. References External links